The Big Wedding
by accio-divergent-mockingjays
Summary: Clato - Modern Day AU, Cato proposes to Clove, they experience the ups and downs of planning a wedding ,life and family together. Tried using as many characters as I could. All pairings, My first story! Rated T for mild language and kissing?Idk Oh, and my spelling of some words with 's' and 'z' may seem off to you but thats because I'm from Australia :) Please rate and review! xx S
1. The Proposal

Clove and I are alone at my place.

I'm going to propose.

"Clove," I say

"Yes?"

"Get on the floor, I'm going to do push ups"

"Okay"

She gets up from the couch, slides under me and I begin, but this time, I kiss her each time I go down.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be training, remember?" She asks mockingly

"Well-"** Kiss** "I-" **Kiss **"don't-" **Kiss** "remember-"** Kiss** "that." I give her a long, lingering kiss. I stand up.

"The truth is, I have something to ask you. I pull her up. I get down on one knee and pull the box out of my pocket.

"Clove, will you -" As soon as I open the box, the ring goes flying backwards, out the sliding door and into the plants.

"Shit,"I curse "Stay here." I mumble.

She bursts into laughter, but she stands there politely, trying not to. I go out and trample in the bushes for a about 15 minutes, I have it.

"Okay. Let's try this again"

"Yes, let's" She agrees, laughing.

"Clove, will you marry me?"

She pauses for a moment, tilting her head to consider. What? Is she actually -

"I'm just kidding. _OF COURSE_ I'll marry you, Cato!" She wider and her face will crack. Mine will too. I scoop her up, she wraps her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. I cup her face in my hands and we kiss and laugh. I kiss her temple and set her down gently

"We're getting married..." She says slowly, as if tasting the words. "We're getting married." She repeats. Her eyes dart around the room. "Oh my god... I'm getting married. I'm...I'm engaged." Her eyes widen, her mouth gapes open. I stand still for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"This is _perfect!"_ She runs to the bedroom before I have time to say anything. She emerges with a collaged box. Oh dear. She starts pulling out everything, books, pieces of paper with names written on them, magazines, fabrics, drawings. I recognise this, my cousin Cashmere had one.

This is her wedding plan.

"You've had all this planned out? For how long?"

"Cato, I've been planning my wedding since the day I was born. You're the last piece of the puzzle" she tells me, not even bothering to look up

This is going to be one hell of a wedding.


	2. The Box, Booze and Flower People

**Hey guys! I would have updated sooner but for some reason, it wasn't working but my genuis erudite (not dauntless traitor) brain figured out another way. Thanks to Alexbelleclato, clovelycato555,MiraOfTheBitterSea, ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear for reviewing! Not the best thing but I promise to put in more pairings next chapter**

* * *

Inside the box, I find a piece of paper with names on it.

_Brie_

_Dawn_

_Sandy_

I snort and fold the paper, putting it back for a keepsake. I get up and get a notepad from the counter and begin writing.

"What are you doing, Clove?"

"Hmm?" I look up and Cato has an exhausted look on his face

"I said, what are you doing? Whose names are those and why are you writing down some more?" looking at the new list in my hand.

_Skylar_

_Mae_

_Bailey_

"Clove," Cato begins again, "Why did you write down Cecilia's kids names?"

I stare at him as though it was blatantly obvious."Well, Brie, Dawn and Sandy are all grown up. Ceec's kids are the perfect age to be our flower-girls and pageboy"

"I'm sorry, our what?"

"_Flower-girls and pageboy" _I say slowly.

"When did we decide on having those?"

"The second you got yourself into this engagement" I say informatively.

He looks at me dumbfounded. "Fine. But I get to choose the booze **(drinks/alcohol for you americans)**"

"Fine"

"Good" He smiles. "Although I bet Mags' granddaughters aren't too happy with being kicked off the bridal team" He says with a small laugh, and wraps his arms around me from behind.

He gives me a soft kiss and we stare at eachother for about 10 seconds before the box beckons me.

"Oh," I say softly. Because I have just found a wedding dress I drew when I was 12.

Cato comes over to investigate the image and the contents of the box.

"Fabric...fabric...colours...magazines...Geez, Clove, it's just a wedding"

I give him a look.

"What's this? Oh, no, _Clove!"_

"What?" I say like an impatient child. He holds up some architectural sketches

"A house? Really? A _house?"_

"I was 14, cut me some slack. I didn't exactly plan on ending up with you"

He mocks a hurt look and sighs. He picks up the phone, dials, then says

"Cashmere, we need you"

* * *

**Next chapter will be glimmer and marvel finding out, and the chapter after will be cashmere's visit**

**R&R! Take care, **

**xx~S**


	3. The Call

**Hey guys, I uploaded yesterday but had to change some stuff so I took it down. Anyway, this is just a call to Glimmer and Marvel. Not sure if they're married, dating, just friends, you guys gotta give me some stuff to work with.**

* * *

"YOU'RE _WHAT!? _OHMYGOSH_ NO WAY, MARVEL, COME HERE NOW_!"

Then I hear a scream higher than a dog could register. I can hear her from the other end of the house and she's not even on speaker.

"Glimmer! Calm down!" I yell behind me, but it's no use. I'm surprised the phone hans't broken yet, what with all the squealing from her and Clove.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Here, talk to Cato," Says Clove, walking over with the phone outstretched in her hand

"What? No way. Cash will be here any minute now -"

Woah. if looks could kill.

I sigh and pick up the phone

"Glimmer?"

"_IF YOU HURT MY CLOVER I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I GAVE YOU MY BLESSING TO DATE HER, NOT MARRY HER. YOU GIVE HER THE WEDDING SHE WANTS OR I WILL -"_

"Yes, Glim-Glim" I say with a smirk. She hates that name.

Silence.

I have a feeling she is planning my execution.

"Is Marvel there?"

More silence.

"Jello?" says a familiar male voice

"Hey, Marv." I say with relief

"Hey there, hot stuff. Can't believe you finally did it" I don't even want to know what face he's making right now.

"Neither can I"

"You should see Glimmer, she's pulling out all her - Oi, that's mine, put it down (he says to Glimmer I'm assuming) - bridal stuff. You're screwed"

"Exactly. Which is why I called Cashmere. She'll be here soon anyway, so I better go"

"Okay. Have fun!" He says in a singsongy way to piss me off.

"I want to talk to Glimmer" Says Clove, wapping her arms around me

"Bye, Marvel" I say and quickly disconnect the call.

Before Clove can even open her mouth to tell me off, there's a knock at the door.

Cousin Cashmere has come to visit

* * *

**Alright people, I want ideas on Cashmeres personality. Mean, sweet, bossy, pushover, tell me what you guys want and I'l make it happen :) This was just a short little chapter cuz I felt like I should bring them in**

**Rate and review guys! Take care,**

**xx~S**


	4. Cashmere's Visit

**Sorry this chapter's so late! I've had a writers block + school. Also, my musical was in it's last week so we all good. I used my writers block to write a few chapters ahead to the actual wedding. Hope you guys like!**

* * *

"Cato! It's so good to see you again!" Cashmere embraces him in a big hug

"And you too Clove! Congratulations! And you kept the weight off!" She pecks my cheeks

Only Cashmere can compliment and insult you at the same time.

I laugh "It's great to see you too, Cash"

Cashmere has long, flowing blonde hair, in messy, loose ringlets tied into a ponytail, sunglasses perched on her head. She wears a neutral satin trench coat, white singlet and red lace skirt with classy brown cowgirl boots. On her wrist are gold bangles, her knuckles adorned with jewels and a polyurethane handbag matching her coat. Cashmere and her brother Gloss are the very definition of class and perfection.**(My ideal Gloss and Cashmere are Gunther and Tinka from Shake it up. Leave me alone okay.)**

Walking in, she takes control of the situation immediately.

"Alright, Clove, girl to girl, I'm assuming you've got a box?"

Cato speaks up exasperatedly, trying to match Cashmere's pace, lagging slightly."Seriously, does every girl have one of these boxes?"

"Yes" Cash and I respond at the same time, not even bothering with his developing observation. He really should know by now.

He suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Clove...This is my house. What the hell was that box of yours doing here?"

Oh crap.

"Well...I, um...I - it doesn't matter" I say, not making eye contact. "What matters is that we're getting this show on the road"

"I can't stay long, guys. I have a meeting with the company, so lets-"

"On a saturday afternoon?" Cato asks

"Yes," Cashmere snaps "Somethings gone haywire and they need me there."

Cashmere is part of a big business. I have no idea what she does, but she's an authoritative figure, and they hang onto her every word. Hence the reason she's so on top of everything all the time. Since she's at the head of her company, she doesn't usually have to do any serious work, just sort out any issues that come up. Cashmere spends the rest of her days going to fancy luncheons with fancy people, shopping, and bossing people around.

"You've already chosen a colour scheme I assume?" She asks us quizzically.

"Umm..Not really. No." Says Cato, unsure. Cashmere sighs.

"What about the measurements of the bridal party?" No response from us.

"Venue ideas? Guest list? _Invitation designs?_ _Anything?" _Again, no response.

She sighs exasperatedly. "If you guys want my help, you have to be serious. You have 24 hours to call me with the most basic details, or I can't help you. I can try, but it will be difficult. I have to go." She starts towards the door. Just before she walks out, she turns and says "Remember. _24 hours." _And she walks out, her blonde ponytail bobbing behind her.

Clove stands there like a stunned puppy. "Well it's a good thing you haven't already decided on all these things" I laugh

She looks up at me guiltily

"Oh, _Clove!"_

_"I'm sorry!" _She wails."Let me make it up to you" She comes closer, standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss, but I stop her. "Not until you tell me what colours you want."

"Bl...pur..." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, raising my eyebrows

"Blue and purple. Ocean blue and Amethyst Purple" She clarifies.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"You wish I was"

I sigh, knowing there's no way I'll win this war

"You can have purple flowers... But the dresses and ties have to be deep blue. None of this ocean crap. It's not like we're Finnick and Annie."

"Fine. We can wait for their wedding then" Clove says with a laugh.

Finnick and Annie grew up together, down the coast. Their fathers worked for the same company, and both got moved. They stayed friends, and now, we're pretty sure they're in love. They're just too proud to admit it.

I wrap Clove in my arms and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you" I mumble into her scalp

"I love you too" she whispers back.

She pulls away and smiles up at me "Well, today was an eventful day, wasn't it?"

I laugh "Yes, it certainly was."

* * *

**Sorry it's so wierd, writers block. :P**

__**I have le announcement, I'm going to India for the hols and I won't be back untill the 12th, then I have school straightaway so... probably won't be updating for 3 weeks? I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! *Glimmer voice***

**Uh, yeah. But as I said, I've already written a few chapters ahead so I can get those to you asap. RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Take care!**

**xx~S**


	5. PREQUEL TO THE BIG WEDDING COMING SOON

**Hey guise! (sorry, I'm in the top english class, I just write like that to emphasise things)**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! :( I've been in India and then school took over n all that other crap. Just letting you know that I'm working on the new chapter atm, but I've written something for another fic, which is basically a PREQUEL TO THE BIG WEDDING. THATS RIGHT. I kept putting flashbacks in, then I thought, why not take the flashbacks and turn them into one giant story. And thus, the prequel was born. I'll post it soon, I've written a few chapters in advance (which seems to be my favourite thing to do) and I was just hoping that you guys would read it? It means so much to me that you guys follow and favourite, and if you could do it for this story too, I would be over the moon. Need help with a title, though. **

**Please let me know what you think! You guys have stopped reviewing as much and I'm worried that you don't like it as much. Suggestions are welcome! And constructive criticism is most welcome also. **

**I love you guys! Take care!**

**xx~S**


	6. A Vera Wang Original

**Hey guys! Updated (finally) and I'm sorry it's so short and fluffy, but i think it gives a snippet of how these things work. I wouldn't know, i've never been to one :( Nevertheless, I actually had to do my research on this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Many arguments later, we decide that Cato _will_ be wearing a tux. Goodness knows what he might have showed up in if I hand't thrown my knife at him. I did cut his ear, but he deserved it **(Divergent, anyone?)**.

Today's the big day, I get to try on dresses!

Since I have no idea where to start, and Glimmer memorised the location of every bridal shop in the area. She worries me sometimes. Cashmere has agreed to come along, being pleased that my 'weight is going to give me an advantage, now that it's all gone'. Because 3 kilos **(6 lbs)** is such a difference.

Nevertheless, when I try on the first one, all of Cashmere's reservations are gone, and she turns into Glimmer. Girly squeals fill up the place, but all I say is "No."

The smiles drop from their faces

"What? What do you mean you don't like it?! It's GREAT!"

The dress is puffy. Puffy sleeves, puffy bottom, no. It simply won't do. After much protesting by Glimmer and Cashmere, we head toward another one.

The result is pretty much the same, they pick out a dress, I say no, we move on. I think they are seriously considering abandoning me (or murdering me, whichever one they like) when I see it. A small boutique that sells simple bridal wear.

"Oh, no. Clove, no. This place isn't even on Google. It's so small, you won't find anything there. Get your dress from somewhere nice!"

"Clove, trust us. You do _not_ want to tarnish your reputation by getting a dress from somewhere nobody knows about" Pipes up Cashmere

"All the better then, isn't it?" I say without looking back, and walk straight in. As I browse through the racks, I find one. I go to try it on, and when I walk back out, the woman in the mirror is not, in fact a woman, but a swan

. Because my dress, oh, my dress, is made entirely of silk and sweetheart neckline has a band of silk reaching up and behind my right shoulder. The silk wraps firmly around my bust and it all comes together with a white rose a my waist, abruptly ending in a 'V'. From the waist down, tulle flows. Not too puffy, not too close to my body, and not overwhelming my small figure. Just perfect. And then I hear the sweetest sound I've heard all day. Silence.

Glimmer and Cashmere stand there, completely dumbfounded. I have to laugh at their expressions, because they are so overcome with awe.

"You look..." Begins Cashmere

"I can't..." Continues Glimmer

"_Wow..._"

"That was a Vera Wang original" We all look. The old woman we saw upon entering the shop is in fact not an old , she is, but It's Finnick's grandmother, Mags.

"_Mrs. Odair?!" _We exclaim in unison

She smiles. "I knew Vera when she was young. She designed this and gave it to me, when she was just starting up. Check the label, if you'd like." On the label, it clearly says 'Vera Wang', but not in the fancy font the world knows it as. Just simple and handwritten.

"This is the one" I say.

It's perfect

Many arguments later, we decide that Cato _will_ be wearing a tux. Goodness knows what he might have showed up in if I hand't thrown my knife at him. I did cut his ear, but he deserved it **(Divergent, anyone?)**.

Today's the big day, I get to try on dresses!

Since I have no idea where to start, and Glimmer memorised the location of every bridal shop in the area. She worries me sometimes. Cashmere has agreed to come along, being pleased that my 'weight is going to give me an advantage, now that it's all gone'. Because 3 kilos **(6 lbs)** is such a difference.

Nevertheless, when I try on the first one, all of Cashmere's reservations are gone, and she turns into Glimmer. Girly squeals fill up the place, but all I say is "No."

The smiles drop from their faces

"What? What do you mean you don't like it?! It's GREAT!"

The dress is puffy. Puffy sleeves, puffy bottom, no. It simply won't do. After much protesting by Glimmer and Cashmere, we head toward another one.

The result is pretty much the same, they pick out a dress, I say no, we move on. I think they are seriously considering abandoning me (or murdering me, whichever one they like) when I see it. A small boutique that sells simple bridal wear.

"Oh, no. Clove, no. This place isn't even on Google. It's so small, you won't find anything there. Get your dress from somewhere nice!"

"Clove, trust us. You do _not_ want to tarnish your reputation by getting a dress from somewhere nobody knows about" Pipes up Cashmere

"All the better then, isn't it?" I say without looking back, and walk straight in. As I browse through the racks, I find one. I go to try it on, and when I walk back out, the woman in the mirror is not, in fact a woman, but a swan

. Because my dress, oh, my dress, is made entirely of silk and sweetheart neckline has a band of silk reaching up and behind my right shoulder. The silk wraps firmly around my bust and it all comes together with a white rose a my waist, abruptly ending in a 'V'. From the waist down, tulle flows. Not too puffy, not too close to my body, and not overwhelming my small figure. Just perfect. And then I hear the sweetest sound I've heard all day. Silence.

Glimmer and Cashmere stand there, completely dumbfounded. I have to laugh at their expressions, because they are so overcome with awe.

"You look..." Begins Cashmere

"I can't..." Continues Glimmer

"_Wow..._"

"That was a Vera Wang original" We all look. The old woman we saw upon entering the shop is in fact not an old , she is, but It's Finnick's grandmother, Mags.

"_Mrs. Odair?!" _We exclaim in unison

She smiles. "I knew Vera when she was young. She designed this and gave it to me, when she was just starting up. Check the label, if you'd like." On the label, it clearly says 'Vera Wang', but not in the fancy font the world knows it as. Just simple and handwritten.

"This is the one" I say.

It's perfect

* * *

**Again, sorry its so short. I'm going to focus less on the details prior to the wedding and more on the actual wedding itself. This is a short, fluffy story, but the main focus will come into play with the prequel, and maybe some key stuff before the wedding.**

**As always, RATE AND REVIEW! :D**

**xx~S**


	7. The Last Night

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long, um all I can say is sorry that i skipped some details of the planning, I'm going to go through them in the actual wedding itself, and i'm focusing on writing the prequel! Any ideas for names? reviews, pm's, whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cato's Night**

Holy mother of all fudge nuggets.

Tomorrow's the day.

THE day.

And unfortunately, Glimmer roped Marvel into organising his idea of a 'last night of freedom'

Which in Marvel's case, should probably be taken literally, as I could quite possibly end up in jail instead of marrying Clove.

And that's how Thresh, Ian **(District 3)**, Ethan **(District 4 #curlyhairswag)**, Peeta, Marvel, Finnick and I end up at the strip club.

"Katniss would absolutely _kill _me if she knew I was here." Says Peeta, trying and failing miserably not to stare.

"Well, just be glad Clove volunteered to take Rue for the night. Man, if my mother knew her precious daughter was here, she'd have my head." Retorts Thresh.

"My mother says I'm too young to be going out with you guys, period. Literally, since I was 10, she's been telling me '_No drinking till you're 24'"_. On the word '24', Ethan holds up his first two fingers, then adds the other two on the second syllable, shaking and nodding his head sternly in a positively perfect imitation of his mother. **(Actually, it's a perfect imitation of my mother, but what gives?)** "The legal age is 18. I'm 19 in 2 weeks. This is ridickulus." We all laugh at his brilliant impression of Draco Malfoy in the movies we love so much.

"Well excuse you all, but I think the girls are hiring a stripper" Says Ian with a sly grin

"WHAT!?" We all exclaim at the same time

"No, bro, it's true. I heard Glimmer talking about it on the phone"

Thresh groans and bangs his head on the bar.

A stripper? What the actual...?

**Clove's night**

"No" I tell her simply.

_"What?!"_

"No. Based on the pure fact that it's Marvel, they're probably seeing half naked girls seductively pole dancing left right and center as we speak. I do _not_ want to start my marriage with _both _of us seeing another person almost naked."

"Come _on _Clover! Have some fun! It's your last night of freedom! Have some fun!"

"You said that twice" I remind her

"Oh..well..um.. EMPHASIS!"

"_And _we have Rue and Prim."

"They're almost teenagers, what better way to induct them into the sisterhood!?"

"No, Glimmer. End of discussion."

Her compromise was to watch Magic Mike. No complaints from me on that.

What I didn't know was that also on her agenda, Cashmere and her had planned for us to get all get dressed up and feather-boa'ed up and makeup'ed and high heel-ed and everything else she could think of, and just pop champagne. There was complaining, which was soon cut off by the duct tape placed violently on my mouth.

God I hate girls night.

But God, I love it.

Jackie (Who we call Fox because of her dazzling red hair), Kalia **(District 3)**, Rue,Prim, Katniss, Glimmer, Cashmere, Glimmer, Annie and I ended up getting all dolled up with nowhere to go.

Rue and Prim were pretty pleased at finally being a part of the 'Big Girls' group.

"Your mother and Thresh would kill me if they saw what we're wearing"

Katniss somehow turned 2 of my skirts into a strapless top and skirt for Rue, ditto for Prim. And the amount of makeup they was wearing was ludicrous for their age, but looked perfectly normal and so unlike those plastic, cake-faced models in _The Capitol_ magazine.

"Yeah, well, what our mothers don't know won't kill them" Says Katniss

"I can't believe Finnick went with them" Says Annie, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Why do you care? It's not like you two are dating anyways"

"Well, yes, but... Finnick's not that sort of guy" Says Annie, her cheeks turning tomato.

"Yeah, well, you would know" Says Fox with a grin

"Shut UP guys!" Annie yells, throwing a pillow at Fox's face that explodes, sending feathers flying everywhere. And the rest...

I wouldn't have chosen any other way to spend this night

* * *

**Again, guys, thanks for reading**

**REVIEW! any ideas, thoughts, constructive criticism, any of that jazz is welcomed, you guys have stopped reviewng and it's not really comforting :L**

**take care,**

**xx~S :)**


	8. The Wedding Day: Get 'Em to the Ceremony

I wake up, the room swimming before me. I groan and prop myself up on my elbow. I look around and see Marvel on the floor, lying in a pool of his own vomit. I groan again and try to regain feeling in my body. "What happened?" I ask to the silent room. I get the feeling I'm forgetting something, but I have too much of a headache to care.

I get up and stumble towards the blinds. I fling them open and sunlight floods the room, making me fall back onto the bed. I sit up and I notice that I've tripped over Finnick, as my feet are on his face. I giggle, seeing the Golden Boy with my toes brushing against his nostrils. I decide to enjoy the moment for another 2 seconds.

I make my way to the kitchen, where I see Peeta on the floor as well. Geez, was I the only one who made it to a bed?! "Peeta," I whisper, shaking him gently. "Peeta!" He rolls over, clutching a loaf of french bread tightly to his chest, mumbling obscenities. Among these, I can make out "Pig...Apples...Katniss... Yes Katniss, sing the valley song please. Prim would love to hear it"

I have no choice.

"PEETA!" I yell, jumping on him. He awakens with a yelp and the bread goes flying out of his hand.

"Come on, get up. We have to watch the game, remember? It starts at 9. Its already 8:30"

"The game? What are you on about man? The photographer gets here at 9."

"What photographer?"

"Um, it's kinda hard to remember your wedding if you don't have any photos"

Wedding? What wedding? Probably Finnicks. We all know he's in love with Annie. I didn't propose to anyone so it can't be -

Oh crap.

I come to my senses with a jolt.

"GET UP!" I shout into the bedroom.

I run in, frantic. "MARVEL YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET UP!" I roar "AND CLEAN THAT SHIT UP" I run around the bed "FINNICK, WAKE UP I'M GETTING MARRIED"

Marvel stands and opens his eyes. Unfortunately, he faced the window. "HOLY MOTHER OF- " He shouts as he shields himself and slips in the pool of upchuck.

"EVERYONE, GET DRESSED THE PHOTOGRAPHER WILL BE HERE IN HALF AN HOUR WE GOTTA CLEAN, MOVE IT, GO,GO,GO"

"CATO!" They all yell at once.

Peeta comes up to me and tries to calm me down "Cato. Relax. Everything is going to be fine"

"Yeah, bro. We'll clean up." Says a very hungover Finnick.

"Marvel, what in the hell happened?"

"Well, let's see. We went out, dropped off Ian and Ethan, Thresh picked up Rue and went home in his own car. We must have crashed here."

"Clearly, or we wouldn't be in this mess. I knew last night was a bad idea!" I've turned away, but I can feel their eyes on me. "Look, just get everything ready, it's bad enough I thought Finn was the one getting married instead of me."

"Hey!" Finn exclaims, looking slightly taken aback. "I ain't marryin' anyone anytime soon."

"Except Annie." Says Peeta, trying to contain his laughter. "Nice one!" Says Marvel, and they're high-five-ing and not getting ready

"GUYS!" I yell. They stop abruptly and look up almost apologetically. **"**Can we please just get through this morning?!"

I wake up to the sound of my alarm buzzing loudly. I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is the photo of Cato and I taped to my ceiling, from when we were 17. I sigh and then I remember

HOLY -

I jump out of bed and look at the clock. It reads 8:30. Dammit! The photographer will be here at 9:30, and the girls aren't here! Oh no ohnoohnoohno...

Skylar and Mae are with Cecilia, and Bailey is supposed to be with Cato right about now. That is, if they aren't too hungover. The thought has daunted me ever since we exchanged plans. Glimmer, Fox, Kalia, Annie and Katniss are probably on their-

_"Won't you come see about me?I'll be alone,dancing, you know it, bab-"_

I pick up my phone

"Hello?"

"Clove! Its the fifth time we've called you! We've got a delay by about fifteen minutes." Katniss calls, so I'm assuming she's on speaker

"_15 minutes!? What happened!?" _I wail

"Katniss happened!" Shouts Fox. "She took the wrong turn. Never mind we've been to your house 1234567890 times-"

"I said I was sorry okay! Listen Clove, all that happened was I took a wrong turn, and now theres an accident up ahead. Help is already here so we won't be too long!"

"Ugh, fine. But get here ASAP. I need my Bridesmaids."

During the extra 15 minutes, I brush my teeth, hair, fix a chip in my nails and have a shower. I can't believe this. I'm getting married. I'm getting married I'm getting married I'm getting married. I'M GETTING MARRIED! Sorry, I'm just really excited.

I look fondly at the other photo of us, a selfie Kalia and I took the day we met Cato, Thresh, Ian and Rue at Fox's house when we were like, 14. Cato photo-bombed us with a derpy, cross-eyed expression that makes me laugh to this day.

If only I had known.

Everything else is done and sorted, so all I really have to do is relax. And worry and wait for the girls, makeup lady and photographer to get here on time because if they're not this wedding will be a disaster and Cato and I won't have anything nice to look back on but then again I won't make it down the aisle because nobody was here on time-

_CLOVE! _I scold myself._Get a grip. Just...relax..._

I hear Katniss' car squealing up the driveway. _Finally! _And then I find that I'm too lazy to get up, which is really not appropriate for the day at hand.

Somehow, I find a burst of energy in me and when the girls enter my bedroom, I squeal happily with them.

"STACKS ON CLOVE!" Yells Katniss, and the group half bear hug, half tackle me onto the soft mattress.

Annie yelps and abruptly untangles herself. "Can the bride please stay bruise-free?"

"That's right. I don't want Cato seeing any green and purple bruises, no matter how much makeup can hide them. Everybody off." Orders Glimmer.

Like me, the girls had gotten everything ready, so all we could do was sit around and wait.

When I finally had my makeup on, I had to admit, I had never looked more beautiful. I had full, cupids-bow lips, false eyelashes (against my will), pink blush, and a delicate cat-eyeliner. Contouring accentuated my features, and the whole look was all around classy. Cashmere would envy me. The thought makes me giggle slightly.

By the time the dress was on and the photos were taken with the whole female bridal party, we were on a high. The ceremony was at 11:30, the reception at 5.

We left the house at 11, not 11:15, because I don't believe in that 'Fashionably late' business Glimmer and other women live by. I at least want to be on time to my own wedding, thankyou very much.

As we step into the limousine, I think of how this is the last time I will live in 'my house'. Cato and I found a place, and worked bloody hard to get it. My parents died when I was almost 18, and my Aunt Seeder and Uncle Chaff took me in. When Uncle Chaff passed, Aunt Seeder was the only person I had left to hold on to. Aunt Seeder insisted I take the house for yesterday and today, and stayed with her cousin Enobaria. Since then, I haven't taken anything for granted, and work twice as hard to thank my aunt and uncle for everything, and to make my parents proud. I know they are.

We all bubble and chatter on, my nerves growing with every meter closer we get to the church. **(I don't mean to discriminate against other cultures, but Catholic weddings are the only ones I've ever known, and it just didn't seem right to have them married at a beach or park. That's more Odesta's scene)**

Once the church is visible, I really begin to freak out. There's a photographer and a camera man waiting to capture the whole event, forever. I step out of the limo slowly.

This is it.


	9. The Wedding Day: The Vows

Once we've taken the initial photos, I go inside, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

Katniss' uncle Haymitch is the one who walks me down the aisle. He's had a rough time. His first real love died, then he had to watch his friend-girl Maysilee (Madge's aunt, this is a really small town) get murdered, and all he could do was hold her hand while she passed, because what else can you do, really? After that, most of his life was spent at the bottom of a bottle. Nevermind he was more loaded than a 100 new credit cards. He eventually married Ms. Trinket, (My group's old English teacher) and she's currently pregnant with fraternal twins, already named, Cinna and Portia. He has annoying nicknames for everyone, which to him, are really affectionate pet names.

The crowd stands up as I do my cake walk down the aisle. I've waited for this day for so long, I'm sure there's nothing that can go wrong. I feel all eyes (and cameras) on me. Cato finally gets a proper glimpse of me, and I swear his heart stops. I've seen that look so many times, like when his team wins a game, or when he found out my parents had died. Today, it's the happy one, and I've never seen his crooked smile so wide.

"Nice job, Clover" He whispers as he lifts my veil and kisses me on the cheek before handing me over to a very scared Cato. Because right now, Haymitch Abernathy is giving him a glowering death stare. "I'm warning you now boy, from here on in, she's yours. But don't think for one second we can't take her back if you ain't treatin' her right." Cato just nods quickly, wide eyed, and we climb the steps of the altar.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters..." Begins our minister, Father Caesar Flickerman. He's been at our parish for as long as I can remember, so it was only fitting for him to be present now.

"Hey," Cato whispers "I come bearing Crunchie's." He says, as he reaches into his pocket and flashes me the chocolate bar, taking me back to how we met so may years ago. He grins and I giggle, which Fr. Flickerman doesn't notice.

Holy shit, she looks beautiful. Her pink lips, just begging for me to kiss them, her pearl earrings, and her dress suits her figure perfectly. Her hair is tucked into a bun, making her look so old-world Hollywood that even Cashmere would be jealous. Wow.

_Go, Cato! Yeah, man, you scored big time! _Shut up, brain.

I know Clove must be absorbing every word, but the rest of the ceremony is a blur to me. I remember hearing something about 'ashes to ashes' (or is that funerals?) 'sickness and health' (well that's no problem, I make a killer chicken soup...pun not intended... )'till death do you part?' I look at Clove and know she's thinking about her look in here eyes says she's been distracted for now.

I'm pretty sure I say something along the lines of 'I promise to love and honour', because it's all too much, I can't wait for Clove to be my wife, I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait.

"I do," I say quickly but surely.

"And do you, Clove.." Blah blah blah-

"I do," She says, and I honestly think either mine or her face will crack. Maybe both.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Fr. Flickerman smiles at us, mostly Clove, because he's known her for like, ever, and he must be so proud. I take her hands and we pull into eachother, sharing our first kiss as husband and wife. And that's one of the best kisses we've ever had. Encouraged by all the applause and cheering, I place one hand on her waist, one at the back of her head and dip her, kissing her again. She's taken by surprise but she's kissing me back.

"WHOOOO! YOU DA MAN, CATO, YOU DA MAN!"

Even though we know who it is , we break the kiss in time to see Marvel fist-pumping the air. I know Fr. Flickerman doesn't mind all the kissing, which is good. Clove cups my face in her hands and plants her luscious lips on mine again, and I carry her up by the waist, spinning her around.

I carry her, bridal-style (pun not intended) out of the church and under the clear blue skies.

The day is still young.


	10. The reception: Flashback

**HI OKAY I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY BUT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LIKE 2 MONTHS AGO SO I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"And now, a toast to the happy couple!" Begins Finnick. "I can't believe you two are here, finally married. I can still remember the first time I ever saw you, Cato. You scared the life out of Annie. There we were on Skype when BAM! You changed our little Clover's life forever..."

**-Flashback-**

"Why exactly is adventure time a kids cartoon? It's not even meant for kids, there are adult themes"

"Yes, but it's cartoon. And it's colorful. And has a human interacting with rainbows, princesses and dogs. Isn't that the very definition of a children's show?

"True, but just beca-"

"GUYS!" Yelled Clove "Can we _please_ talk about something other than Adventure Time_?"_

There is a knock at the door

"Holy shit, guys be quiet I think theres a murderer outside"

"What?"

"SHHH! Someone just knocked on the door instead of ringing the bell. I'm going to die. But not until I check it out" She said bravely.

The bell was at Cove's gate, a scant 10 metres from her front door, and almost impossible to climb unless you knew how. Which her friends did. And they didn't drop by unannounced.

"Be very, very quiet." Said Clove, "I'm getting a frying pan. Make sure you have 000 **(Australia's equivalent to 911) **ready just in case"

As she approached the door, frying pan in hand, she stopped to see if she could make out who it was. As she could see no discernible figure, her only option was to raise her pan higher and further back for an even more almighty blow. She opened the door, slowly, trying to see through the fly screen.

"Hello?" She ventured cautiously. She could see a male figure standing there, his back to her.

"_Whenever you need somebody, I'll bring my love to you!" _The guy spun around, smiling

_"Cato?!" _She opened the fly screen and before she could even put down the pan, Cato launched himself at her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her

_Oh. _Thought Clove._ Oh... _

She dropped the pan, barely missing their toes and stood there, paralysed by his kiss. Coming to her senses, she opened her eyes and pushed him away.

"Cato, what the hell!? How did you even find me? I thought..I thought you.." Her words drifted, unsure of what to make of their last meeting

"Hated you?" He offered "Not a chance. And we do have some mutual contacts" He smiled wickedly. Then he got serious. "Clove, I really like you. More than I've liked anyone. I really wanna be with you. I know you don't want to be in a relationship right now, but I want to be with you here, if you still want me"

"Cato, I..." The memory of that night came back full force, and all Cloves feelings along with it. "This is very sweet of you, but..."

Cato's face fell. "Oh. It's Okay. I understand. You've moved on."

"No, its not - well I'm not sure, I literally haven't had time to think about you since then, much less how I feel about you. And I would hate it if I had somehow guilt tripped you into liking me, or thinking you came here to make me feel better. I think I would actually hate it if you kissed me to make me feel better." She said, staring at the floor.

"You haven't guilt tripped me into coming here, and I certainly didn't kiss you to make you feel better. A lightbulb went off in my head last week, Clove. I just wanna be with you. I just had to tell you so you had a real answer rather than another 4 months of emptiness. But If you don't want me here, I completely understand. I'll go now."

He turned and stepped towards the door

"Wait, Cato" Said Clove. "This..This is good"

Cato turned around "Yeah." She looked up "This is perfect -"

Halfway through that last word, she flung her arms around his neck and drew him into her. Grabbing her waist, Cato slammed her against the wall and kissed her with so much intensity she could have exploded. She raked her fingers through his hair and his fingers dug into her waist and back so hard she could have had bruises. But neither of that mattered to them.

"Clove? CLOVE? ARE YOU OKAY!? SHOULD WE CALL THE COPS?"

Annie was calling her but it was no use. She was too far gone to absorb anything beyond Cato. As they were making out, they slowly inched into Cloves bedroom, which was conveniently the closest room to the front door.

He gently laid her down on the bed, kissing her the whole time. Neither of them acknowledged the open laptop right next to them until -

"CLOVE! OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT!? FINNICK! FINNICK CALL THE POLICE SHE'S GETTING _RAPED_!"

This was followed by a hoot of laughter.

"Calm down Ann, Clove's finally getting some! USE PROTECTION!" Yelled Finnick, slapping his thigh

Clove snapped her head from Cato's lips and gasped in horror. She had completely forgotten they were there. She pushed Cato off her, shut her laptop and threw it onto her hanging egg chair.

'I swear I don't know them" She said. But Cato just laughed and pulled her in, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"How much longer are you home alone for?"

"Mum and dad fly in tomorrow at 5. I'll leave here at about 4. Why?"

"Does that mean I can stay the night?" Cato asked cheekily

Clove fake sighed "Well, I suppose if you must, I can arrange something"

He tickled her back onto the bed

"HAHA - OH CATO NO - PLEASE - DONT - AHAHA - I CAN'T- BREATHE!"

He gave in. 'Well if you're going to stay, I need to get changed.I've already showered and everything. I know it's only you, but still" She teased, pushing him out of the room.

She looked down at her skin-tight black jumper and blue pajama pants._ This simply will not do_, she thought to herself. Stripping down, she sent a silent payer of thanks upwards that Cato hand't tried to undress her. She was in her grandma bra and undies, and those would have to be burned. She found her matching lacy black bra and undies and slipped them on, followed by cotton shorts and a baggy white tee. She came out of the room and Cato looked at her up and down, his eyebrows raised in surprise, as if to say, 'who are you, and what have you done with Clove?'.

He grinned from ear to ear

She wrapped her legs around his waist while he backed her into the bedroom. As they were kissing on the bed, he started to lift up her shirt when she stopped him

"I can't" She said simply

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to try anything stupid" He told her respectfully

"It's okay. I trust you."

They stayed up the whole night, watching old 80s flicks and eating junk food. They kissed some more, told eachother how they really felt about the almost 2 years of no contact and just lay in bed, entwined in eachother's arms. And when it got too cold for Clove to be in her bra and undies, and Cato in his Calvin Klein boxers, he gave her his shirt which had been flung away in another moment of passion.

Slowly, just as Clove was drifting off into sleep, she heard those 4 words she never thought she would. "Clove, I love you"

Being so close to unconscious, she barely managed to whisper back, "I love you too"

And she stayed like that, lulled into a blissful oblivion that included only her and Cato.

**-Flashback Over-**

"Anyways, Congratulations. I hope you have a great life, blah, blah, blah, have lots of kids, yadda, yadda, yadda, _LET'S PART-AAYYY!_"

* * *

** I PROMISE SOME STUFF WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE PREQUEL I GOTTA GO I'M IN SCIENCE ATM GONNA DIE IF I GET CAUGHT **

**take care!**

**xx~S**


	11. The Start of Something New

**SOOOOOO now it's the holidays, I feel bad for you people that are still in school. Ilys! haha xx**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6,_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6"_

_"WHOOOO!" _The whole reception turned as a completely smashed Marvel stood up on the bridal table, and did a head dive. Unfortunately, Glimmer was the only one who didn't back away fast enough. They crashed to the floor with a thud.

"_Ugh" _Moaned Glimmer. "MARVEL! GET OFF ME!" She pushed him off and sat down at the nearest table.

He got up a sluggishly.

"Glimmer," He slurred. "You look beautiful tonight"

"Marvel, you're drunk. Get away from me"

"Okay" And he stumbled off. Glimmer sighed.

"Sit down," She called. She wiped his forehead with a damp cloth and pushed his hair back.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, you know" He whispered

"Annie"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"You look very pretty."

She was taken aback.

"Thankyou, Finn."

Annie and the rest of the bridesmaids were in dark amethyst floor-length dresses. Each dress had one strap and neckline, similar to Clove's, but their dresses clung to their bodies with a flare coming off the knees. They wore simple silver necklaces with heart pendants engraved 'CC' for Clove and Cato, as a remembrance of the day. That was their choice, Clove and Cato thought it would be obnoxious, but the bridesmaids insisted.

Annie's fringe remained straight and whispy like always, but her natural beachy waves had been replaced with gentle curls, framing her light green eyes.

As Finnick walked away, Annie felt the crushing weight of the secret she had been holding in for all those years crumble around her.

"Finn!" She yelled. He whipped his head around, wondering what his crazy best friend wanted with him.

Annie ran up to him as fast as she could in her constricting dress, looking like an elegantly twerking mermaid.

"Annie, whats-?"

She grabbed that stupid tie of his, pulled him in and gave him a kiss so full of force, yet so gentle, it had rivaled anything he'd ever done with any other girl. She let him go and smiled satisfactorily.

Turns out, Cato had seen the whole thing and absorbed his gleeful shock with a beer.

"Cato, why are you drinking?" He spun around and saw his fiance- sorry, _wife_ standing there with a very cross expression.

"Um, I..." Unable to think of a reason, because he knew Clove hated when he drank, especially on occasions like this.

"I...Annie kissed Finnick!" He said wildly, trying to back out of the situation.

"_WHAT!?"_

She looked over and saw them slowly swaying to the music, foreheads take out her shock and to ensure her squeal wasn't out loud, she grabbed Cato's arm and squeezed, so you could only hear a muffled, high pitched sound.

"Hey, dumb-ass, heard you got married." Clove turned around to see her older cousin Johanna clutching champagne and looking extremely glamorous in a floor-length green gown. Annie opened her mouth in shock, as Johanna only ever wore shorts or jeans and a red checkered shirt. Even her hair was in an elegant updo, making her look like a model.

The two chatted for a while, catching up on the year they hand't seen eachother since Jo went back-packing around South-East Asia. Johanna had contracted malaria, but survived because she was tough-as nails and threatened to kill someone if they didn't get her to a hospital.

Peeta plonked himself down next to Cato.

"Fuck, mate. Everyones falling in love or some shit. Look at those two!"

"Which two?" Cato asked, because there were about 12 couples swaying or holding hands or sneaking a kiss.

"How ironic."He whispered tiredly."My wedding is the start of something new.

* * *

**Okay so now that it's the holidays I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write, probably a few more chapters of this story and I'll keep going with the prequel :) I'm also thinking of a Glarvel and/or Romione fic, completely unrelated to this. Give me ideas people!**

**xx~S**


End file.
